


Setters + Hinata Sing Ex-Wives

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is in love with the songs, M/M, Six: The Musical, Songfic, ex-wives, the other schools are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Hinata, Oikawa, Atsumu, Kenma, Semi, and Akaashi sing Ex-Wives from Six: The Musical
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Setters + Hinata Sing Ex-Wives

**Author's Note:**

> cause I'm a fucking loser who's been watching Haikyuu!! text videos since December and have recently discovered the gold mine that is Six. So, enjoy this cause I just spent the last however long to type out the damn words cause its almost 2:30 am lol
> 
> also: here's the link to the performance that I referenced to in the story cause that ain't the whole song lol
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJbaU4j0JCo
> 
> EDIT: I DID NOT KNOW I FUCKING FORGOT TO ADD IN SOME PARTS SO I FIXED IT DJEKFOENDJDJ

Whoever thought of having multiple schools come together for a training camp had to be insane. The first two days were chaotic since everyone had migrated towards their own group. Then, they wanted to pick fights with other people, especially the saltshakers. It was the end of the fourth day and a couple of people were chosen each night to clean the gym. Tonight the cleaning duty was left to Oikawa, Atsumu, Hinata, Semi, Kenma, and Akaashi. Basically, the Setters and one middle blocker of whom they loved to bits. Oikawa had his phone connected to a speaker and he was playing a bunch of songs. To which, they were all singing along too. The song was in the middle of changing and it confused them when it was quiet. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and went to look at his phone.

He squealed and spun around. He had sparkles in his eyes and the Setters and Hinata swallowed nervously.

“Kawababe?”

Atsumu clenched the handle of the broom in his hand and looked at Oikawa in confusion.

“Six..”

“The musical?” Semi cocked his head to the side. Oikawa nodded his head quickly and looked at everyone.

“Aight...let’s do this!!”

Oikawa pressed play and they all looked at each other in happiness.

**Oikawa: Divorced**

**Kenma: Beheaded**

**Atsumu: Died**

**Semi: Divorced**

**Hinata: Beheaded**

**Akaashi: Survived**

**Oikawa: And tonight, we are...**

**All: Liiiiive~**

**Oikawa: Listen up, let me tell you a story!**

**Kenma: A story that you think you’ve heard before**

**Atsumu: We know you know our names, and our fame, and our faces.**

**Semi: Know all about the glory and the disgraces**

**Hinata: I’m done cause all this time, I’ve been just one word in a stupid rhyme**

**Akaashi: So, I picked up a pen and a microphone.**

**All: history’s about to get overthrown**

**Oikawa: Divorced**

**Kenma: Beheaded**

**Atsumu: Died**

**Semi: Divorced**

**Hinata: Beheaded**

**Akaashi: Survived**

**All: but just for you tonight. We’re divorced, beheaded..liiiive~ welcome to the show the historiemix. Switching up the flow as we add the prefix, everybody knows that we used to be six wives. Raising up the roof til we hit the ceiling and ready for the truth that we’ll be revealing. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives~ but now we’re EX-WIVES**

**~Jam Out~**

**All: Divorced.**

**Oikawa: My name’s Catherine of Aaragon was married for 24 years. I’m a paragon of royalty. My loyalty is to the Vatican, so if you try to dump me, you won’t try that again.**

**All: Beheaded.**

**Kenma: I’m that Boleyn girl, and I’m up next, see I broke England from the Church, yeah, I’m that sexy. Why did I lose my head? Well, my sleeves may be green, but my lipstick’s red.**

[During this time the other’s were wondering what was taking the Setters so long to clean the place up. Kageyama and Tsukishima thought that they were taking so long because of Hinata. That had only earned them a yelling from Daichi. The boyfriends were worried though, so they decided to go to the gym to check on their boyfriends. The rest of the teams followed purely for entertainment purposes.

The closer they got to the gym, they could hear music and singing. When they peeked into the open door, they could see the Setters and Hinata belting a song as the top of their lungs while mopping the place. They collectively spun around and faced each other, pointing at each other and smirking; shaking their hips along to the beat. They all turned to look at Atsumu now.]

**All: Died**

**Atsumu: Jane Seymour, the only one he truly loved~**

**All: Rude**

**Atsumu: When my son was newly born, I died, but I’m not what I seem, or am I? Stick around and you’ll suddenly see more.**

**All: Divorced**

**Semi: Ich bin Anna of Cleves**

**All: Jaa**

**Semi: When he saw my portrait, he was like...**

**All: Jaa~**

**Semi: But I didn’t look as good as I did in my pic. Funny how we all discuss that, but never Henry’s little...**

**Hinata: Prick up your ears, I’m the Katherine that lost her head**

**All: Beheaded**

**Hinata: For my promiscuity outside of wed. lock up your husbands, lock up your sons. K Howards is here, and the fun’s begun**

**All: Survived**

**Akaashi: Five down, I'm the final wide. I saw him to the end of his life. I’m the survivor Catherine Parr. I bet you wanna know how I got this far. Hey, I bet you wanna know how we got this far, hey.**

**All: Well tonight, we’ll let you know how we got this far. Cause, everybody knows that we used to be six wiiives~ but now we’re one of a kind, no category. Two many years, lost in history, we’re three to take our crowning glory, four, five more minutes. we’re one of a kind, no category. Two many years, lost in history, we’re three to take our crowning glory, four, five more minutes.**

**All: We’re six~ (woah)**

**All: For five, four, three, two, one more minute~ We’re Six**

They stuck a pose, breathing heavily. They looked at each other and smiled at each other, even Kenma was smiling.

“That was amazing you guys~”

Someone was about to respond when they heard clapping and cheering coming from the door. They all spun around and saw the rest of their own teams and others standing at the entrance and clapping for them. They all looked at each other before bowing. The Setters (+ Hinata) made their way towards their boyfriends. The gym looked relatively clean and dragged the exhausted boys back to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

(The rest of the camp was filled with nightly karaoke from the setters and it did turn a bit *spicy* towards the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuuuck that killed the living hell outta me yo!!!! but please let me know if you liked it or not ^3^


End file.
